Lunar CATALYST
| mission_statement = "NASA's Lunar Cargo Transportation and Landing by Soft Touchdown (Lunar CATALYST) initiative is establishing multiple no-funds-exchanged Space Act Agreement (SAA) partnerships with U.S. private sector entities. The purpose of these SAAs is to encourage the development of robotic lunar landers that can be integrated with U.S. commercial launch capabilities to deliver payloads to the lunar surface." | commercial = Yes | type = Initiative | location = USA | owner = NASA/Goddard Space Flight Center | founder = | funding = | established = | disestablished = | current_status = }} The Lunar CATALYST (Lunar Cargo Transportation and Landing by Soft Touchdown) initiative is an attempt by NASA to encourage the development of robotic lunar landers that can be integrated with United States commercial launch capabilities to deliver payloads to the lunar surface. NASA aims to build on its partnerships with the U.S. commercial space industry that are developing new spacecraft and rockets capable of delivering cargo and soon, astronauts) to low Earth orbit. Recognizing United States industry's interest in reaching and exploring the Moon, the Agency has competitively selected three partners to spur commercial cargo transportation capabilities to the surface of the Moon. The hope is commercial robotic lunar lander capabilities will address emerging demand by private customers who wish to conduct activities on the Moon and could also enable new science and exploration missions of interest to the larger scientific and academic communities. Currently the Lunar CATALYST initiative has signed three no-funds-exchanged Space Act Agreement (SAA) partnerships with U.S. private sector entities. Initiative overview Lunar CATALYST is operated under the Advanced Exploration Systems Division of NASA's Human Exploration and Operations Mission Directorate. The three companies Astrobotic Technology, Masten Space Systems and Moon Express are being offered SAA but will not receiving any funds. They will negotiate with the space agency for a partnership to exchange technical expertise and help promote the private space sector. Companies Astrobotic Technology Astrobotic Technologies of Pittsburgh, Pa. is believed to have bid the payload Griffin Lander. Astrobotics has signed a Space Act Agreement with NASA containing 20 Milestones supporting two demonstration missions, the second of which has enhanced navigation and hazard avoidance performance, ending in July 2017. Astrobotic has developed a preliminary version of its flight software for precision guidance. Testing in simulation validated the Griffin lander’s ability to autonomously guide itself to a precise touchdown near the Lacus Mortis pit. an end-to-end mission simulation has been completed. The CDR (Critical Design Review) is expected in June 2016. Masten Space Systems Masten Space Systems Inc. of Mojave, Calif. is believed to have bid both the XEUS lander and the smaller XL-1 lander. XEUS comes in two versions. The expendable version can land about , where as the reusable version can land . Masten has signed an unfunded Space Act Agreement with NASA containing 22 Milestones to demonstrate the hardware and software for a commercial lunar lander, ending in August 2017. the propulsion system PDR (Preliminary Design Review) completed. Moon Express Moon Express Inc., of Moffett Field, Calif. is believed to have bid the MX-1 lander family. In early 2015 Moon Express test flew a tethered prototype lander at the Morpheus Lander test area at NASA's Kennedy Space Center as part of its entry in the Google XPRIZE. The operational spacecraft is designed to be launched as a secondary payload and to fly to the Moon from GEO. Lunar Express has signed a 5-year agreement with Space Florida to perform lunar lander development and flight test operations at Space Launch Complex 36 (SLC-36), Cape Canaveral Air Force Station in Brevard County, Florida. Lunar Express hopes to soft land on the Moon in 2016. The MX-1 will exit Low Earth Orbit using its hydrogen peroxide engine. Later missions plan to bring back to Earth minerals, Moon rocks and precious metals. The unfunded Space Act Agreement (SAA) with NASA contains 16 milestones ending in March 2017. the lander's tether test has been completed. See also *Commercial Crew Development *Commercial Orbital Transportation Services *NASA Mighty Eagle *Project Morpheus References External links *NASA's Lunar CATALYST webpage Category:NASA programs Category:Missions to the Moon Category:Private spaceflight Category:Space Act Agreement companies